


Stubborness

by Trishata96



Series: Kink Meme Drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Pre ME3, post ME2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard didn't just turn herself into the Alliance after taking down the Collectors. Grunt went along refusing to leave his 'Battlemaster' alone therefore the Alliance has to deal with a teenaged Krogan who is determined to keep his 'mother' safe. Which means when, Alenko attempts to apologise, he has to get past a Krogan first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: Shepard didn't just turn herself into the Alliance after taking down the Collectors.  
> Grunt went along refusing to leave his 'Battlemaster' alone therefore the Alliance has to deal with a teenaged Krogan who is determined to keep his 'mother' safe.  
> Cue Kaidan. Grunt knows of Kaidan - maybe he was on the team when Shepard went to Horizon and is not very pleased with Shepard's 'Mate' hurting her.  
> Kaidan is trying to get to Shepard to apologise - you could have that someone *CoughMordinCough* sent him detailed reports of Cerberus rebuilding Shepard - but Grunt isn't allowing it to happen.
> 
> Kaidan and Grunt having a face-off with Shepard oblivious and James taking bets on who would be the winner.
> 
> It doesn't need to be too serious. In my headcannon, Grunt is my Shepard's baby boy since she was the one to 'birth' him, not to mention he took lessons from her in how to be a badass so I can't see Grunt being too happy about Kaidan wanting to be near Shepard again.

"No!" Vega cautiously peeked around the corner while lying on the floor, with other Alliance personnel above him watching. Now was the moment of truth, would Grunt stand down or would the Major be turned into a nice smear on the wall. Currently the Krogan, Grunt was standing in front of the door, arms folded and snarling at the human in front of him, mimicking his posture. Brow drawn in a furrow and lips in a frown. Major Commander Alenko and Urdnot Grunt were now engaged in a stand off.

"Grunt, Let me in to see Commander Shepard. I want to apologise to her."

"No." Came the simple reply. Everyone held their breath as Alenko took a step forward.

"Have you thought about asking your Battle-master if she would like to see me?"

"No. You are not worthy to see my Battle-master." Growled Grunt. "Not after what you did on Horizon." Alenko wearily rubbed his forehead.

"That's what I want to apologise about. I am admitting 'Battle Master' Shepard was right and that I shouldn't have shouted at her." Vega was distracted by somebody passing him some money and mouthing 'fifty creds on the Krogan.' James nodded and returned his attention to the stand off. Everyone could tell this had been coming. The Krogan had insisted on accompanying Commander Shepard to her trial and that Kaidan had been requesting to see Shepard. The higher-ups had finally allowed it, only if he could get past the Krogan standing guard ,day and night, in front of Shepard's door. Only Anderson and Vega could get past.

"No." Grunt gave the Major a shove, but Alenko still held his ground. "Hmph. You're just as stubborn as Shepard."

"Which is why it'll be easier to let me in now instead of later."

"Nice try, weakling." The brow furrowed even more.

"I fought alongside Shepard, I am not weak." The words came out in a low growl. Grunt leaned his head forward till their foreheads were touching, surprisingly Alenko didn't flinch.

"Yes you are. You're flawed. Shepard is not. Flawed human has no chance against the pure Krogan."

"Really? Ever heard of David and Goliath?"

"Stupid fairytale. Now get lost."

"No." Replied Kaidan simply. That was when Grunt lost his temper and grabbed Alenko by the collar and hoisted him up in the air. There was a flicker of panic in the Major's eyes, but then they narrowed as if he was focusing.

There was a flash of blue as the Major flared his biotics and biotic headbutted the young Krogan. He was dropped and landed on his feet as Grunt stumbled backwards in surprise. Blue eyes wide with dismay. The Krogan growled and advanced on Kaidan, who still stood his ground.

"You...You dare?" The look Alenko gave him answered the question. Grunt's eyes widened as he thought about this new development. He stepped forward grinning so his tombstone teeth were visible and pulled Alenko into a brotherly hug. "Okay! You're worthy. But don't come running to me like a Pyjak if Shepard kicks your ass."

As the Major entered Shepard's room, everyone grumbled as they lost their money to those few who'd bet Alenko would get pass. In fact Anderson walked away a very rich man. Though now another pool started up.

Would Alenko would walk out alive of Shepard's room?


	2. Chapter 2

-:Shepard:-

When Devayosa Shepard heard the door open, she expected it to be Vega or Anderson. So she was pretty taken aback when a familiar husky voice, one that had haunted her dreams alongside Prothean beacons, called to her.

"Vayo?" She turned around to see the familiar amber eyes, black hair and gentle features of Kaidan Alenko. A panicked feeling began clawing at her heart and stomach. The last time they'd met, he'd turned his back on her, furious and feeling betrayed. Though now he looked far from that, he avoided her eyes, his body language telling her he was nervous and unsure. He was resisting the urge to run a hand though his hair.

"Commander Alenko." She muttered though her teeth in an icy tone. Shepard was not exactly over what had happened on Horizon or the lousy apology e-mail he'd sent. There was a slight falter in his voice.

"It's Major now." Well somebody was doing well for himself, nearly three years ago he was a Staff Lieutenant, now he was two ranks higher than her.

"Nice work. But I doubt that's why you're here." Devayosa folded her arms and gave Alenko a stern look. The Major awkwardly cleared his throat and took a few tentative steps towards her.

"I need to apologise to you... properly this time. I know my e-mail probably did more harm than good."

"That's a bit of an understatement. For the record Alenko, mentioning you dated another woman is not a good idea." Alenko cringed at the venom in her voice.

"Vayo, that was before I knew you were alive and it did not work out."

"Why tell me then?" She clenched her fists and jaw, half tempted to throw him out, then it hit her. How had he gotten past Grunt?

"Vayo, I erm... was a bit tipsy when I sent it. I thought having some alcohol would help with the courage but..."

"How did you get past Grunt?" Shepard knew she'd interrupted, though Kaidan looked partially glad that they'd gone off topic.

"Stubbornness." He answered with a half-hearted smile. A glare made it disappear. "The higher ups said if I could get past him then I deserved to speak to you. Most likely hoping Grunt would kill me, I think he was close to it."

"How did you get past Grunt?" Repeated Vayo, using her Commander voice, to her amusement it still worked on Alenko.

"I...er headbutted him." Came the answer. She felt her eye twitch a little. "But not too hard." Came a quick defense. Alenko must have noticed the twitch.

"So you headbutted a teenager so you could apologise to me?"

"Now you put it that way, it does sound a little bad." He gave a nervous chuckle. "But look I shouldn't have said those things on Horizon. I'll admit I was a bit of ...well ass."

"That's an understatement, Alenko. Now please leave before I decorate the wall with your brains." She went to stride past him when he caught her arm and spun her around to face him, finally daring himself to look into her eyes.

* * *

-:Kaidan:-

"That's an understatement, Alenko. Now please leave before I decorate the wall with your brains." The threat stung like hell, it really did. Damn this was not how he'd wanted it to go. Well, they did say plans never survive enemy contact and his had been torn apart by Tornado Devayosa. She strode past him, most likely heading to open the door. On instinct, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, finally daring to look into the furious green eyes.

"Devayosa, I'll leave when I've apologised." Vayo wrenched her arm from his grip and glared, clearly seeing he was being stubborn.

"I'll let you stay, on one condition. Biotic Arm wrestle. I win, you leave, you win and I'll listen. Deal?" He remembered when they do that on the old Normandy. While he was thinking, Vayo went and knelt before a coffee table, giving him a daring look. Sighing with frustration he knelt down across from her and placed his arm on the table. Vayo mimicked him, they both flared their biotics and began arm wrestling. Of course they were both well matched.

"So, since you've already admitted seeing another woman, being an ass and sending a lame apology via E-mail, anything else you want to confess to, cheater and backstabber." Kaidan lost focus temporarily at the accusation of cheating, his arm began to be pushed down.

"I deserve the backstabber comment, but it doesn't count as cheating if you were dead. How was I meant to know you'd be resurrected?" There was an annoyed huff from Vayo.

"You could have at least believed me when I said I had been resurrected." Kaidan's arm was pushed down further and he realised what Vayo was doing. She was trash-talking, distracting him. Which startled him, Vayo always played fair in games. Crap, he'd hurt her more than he thought.

"I'll have an easier time believing that when you start acting like the woman I knew."

"What the hell are you talking about, Alenko?"

"Devayosa Shepard never used trash-talking to win games. Though at least she did try to contact me, even if Anderson stonewalled her." Kaidan began to claw back, pushing his arm up and hers down.

"I am that woman." Growled Shepard though gritted teeth. "And you're doing the same back to me."

"I'm just saying I'm not happy with how Anderson used me on Horizon."

"Alenko, speak common or I'm going to call Grunt in here."

"He sent me because he wanted to see if it really was you, He thought putting you on the spot would help figure this all out, he knew I'd have a go at you." Shepard seemed to forget for a second that they were arm wrestling, but quickly recovered and barely stopped Alenko from pushing her arm onto the table.

"Oh so you're blaming someone else now are we? In fact why the hell are you suddenly believing I did come back from the dead?" Only did Kaidan realise they were both shouting. He tried to compose himself, damn it. How come he always lost control when a woman was involved? "No answers? Thought so. I'm starting to wonder why I even stayed faithful to you..."

That was the last straw for Kaidan.

"Mordin sent me the files on Lazarus. Okay! I watched as they put you back together and I remembered on Horizon how you ran a hand though your hair, the way you always do when you're upset or panicked. Then I realised how much of a blind idiot I was and that I fucked up and hurt the one person I ever truly loved." Yelled Kaidan not even pausing for breath, He closed his eyes trying to clear the red mist that had descended and bowed his head, he didn't notice that Devayosa's arm was on the table. or the shocked look on her face. Her hand disappeared and there was the sound of movement.

Damn, now he'd done it. Now she was going to throw him out, now he'd truly fucked up any chance they had left.

Then...

* * *

-:Shepard:-

She was flabbergasted. Absolutely flabbergasted at the sudden outburst of raw emotion from Kaidan. In fact this was the second time she'd ever heard him swear, never mind use the word 'fuck'. His head was now bowed and his eyes closed. He was slightly red in the face from yelling, trying to compose himself. This was the first time she'd ever seen Kaidan truly lose it, even on Horizon he'd kept some self-control.

Then she realised something... she hadn't even stopped to consider Kaidan's side. She'd been dead for two years when from her point of view I'd only been a mere month or so. That had changed him, two years of having to cope with the pain that she wasn't there. Two years it had taken till he felt that he could move on and then she'd come back and like a whirlwind, dredged up the old pain. He'd reacted like any normal person would have.

Vayo was pretty sure that if he'd died, then two years later, when she was finally getting it back together, he dropped out of the blue and said pretty much along the lines of 'Hey Vayo, I'm back from the dead and have been for a month now, by the way I'm working which an terrorist group that killed my squad on Akuze. Wanna come along?'

Yeah, she would have tore Kaidan a new one. Maybe even dragged him back to Anderson. She carefully removed her hand from Kaidan's, immediately missing the warmth. She knelt at Kaidan's side. Noticing now how heavy his breathing was.

They had both been wrong, they'd both been nasty to each other.

She placed a hand on his stubbled cheek and turned his head to face her and put her forehead to his, stroking his cheek. Oh how she'd missed just the feeling of touching him ,his natural scent of eezo...

"I'm sorry Kaidan. I shouldn't have said those things." His eyes immediately flew open, surprised.

"No. I should be apologising." She silenced him by putting a hand on his mouth.

"Kai, I need to too. You at least stopped and thought how I saw the whole thing on Horizon. I didn't. Let's be honest, we both could have handled things better. Nobody's perfect."

"Especially Commander Shepard?"

"Even me." His hand came to rest on her cheek, slowly stroking her hair.

"Me included too. I'm sorry Vayo, for Horizon and for just now. Though for the record you were being just as stubborn as me..." He received a playful punch to the arm.

"Watch it Major." Vayo paused and she stared at Kaidan's hair. She raised a hand to his temple. She made a interested 'hmm', as she examined the grey hair starting to come though. Damn, the grey hair made him a heck of a lot more sexier looking. It actually suited him. Kaidan realised what had her looking somewhat fazed out and blushed. "What? Little embarrassed? Don't be, it suits you. Just like whiskey, you seem to get better with age." She purred, causing Kaidan to blush even more.

He pulled her flush against him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and resting a hand just on the curve of her rear, while she entwined her arms around his neck. She drew his head close, parting her lips...

Then the bloody door bell rang. There was a flash of irritation on Kaidan's face as he silently cursed the fool. Chuckling, she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll be right back." She whispered. He understood the hidden message perfectly. Vayo opened the door and looked at the her adopted 'son'.

"Grunt?"

"Need a hand disposing of the body, Battle master?" Shepard couldn't help but stand there gawking. "You know since the yelling has stopped, he must be dead." Vayo found her voice again.

"No Grunt, Kaidan's still alive." There was a disappointed grunt from him and he went back to guarding and snarling at any passer-bys. Shaking her head in amusement, she walked back to Kaidan. He was stood in front of the bed, chuckling.

"Have I upset your baby by not dying?" He asked, voice just a husky whisper.

"Oh, he'll get over it." Then she thought of something. Something she'd always wanted to do to Kaidan. His eyes widened as he recognised the grin.

"What are you plotting?"

"Me? Plotting? Never."

"Devayosa Shepard, I know that smile when ever you are about to do something bat-shit crazy..." He didn't get say anything else as Vayo biotic charged into him and they tumbled onto the soft sheets...

* * *

-:Vega:-

Vega relieved Grunt twenty minutes later, so the Krogan could raid the canteen and have his medical checkup from 'Granny Chakwas'. So far the Major hadn't come out of the room, so Vega was pretty sure he was dead.

Shepard seemed like the sort of person you'd want as a best friend. But not as a foe and the Major must have done something to warrant the Krogan cutting off access to Alenko's former friend...

Just then the door opened and the aforementioned Major stepped out. Vega took him in. There was a happiness in his eyes that had not been present before, a grin that meant he felt like the happiness man alive. Then James noticed that his hair, which was normally not a hair out of place, now had hairs out of place. It was slightly mussed up as if...

Not to mention his uniform looked somewhat crumpled and his shirt untucked in places...

Finally all of the information registered in Vega's brain. His brain painted the conclusion right before his mind's eye and ran away.

"Vega." Came the curt greeting as Alenko headed off. Vega barely managed a 'sir', mind still reeling from what he'd just put together.

Well, that erm explained a few things. Dios, this could get awkward.


End file.
